


The Unconventional Love Affair

by kdrkween



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anyways, Basically, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gratsu - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, I need a life, M/M, Nalu - Freeform, Not a Love Story, and many more - Freeform, but I got addicted to Fairy Tail, but I'm fine, but he still thinks that lucy is a wierdo, do I need help?, for now, jerza - Freeform, let say, natsu is not straight, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdrkween/pseuds/kdrkween
Summary: this story is about a boy, who doesn't really like the girl, and a girl, who have many issues (a crackfic, thank you very much. also if you think you read this in fanfiction.net, well you did, because I also post there)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Lucy and the Journal-Blog App

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I'm glad you click on this anyways, this is a crackfic. I just want you to know that because you might think that I put an effort on this. Well, I did but I'm still doing other stuff aside from this. Also this is not a love story. Thanks
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, because it belong to a mangaka named Hiro Mashima -if you didn't know- only the concept and the style of writing
> 
> if you get confuse:  
> -hidden text- strikethrough
> 
> "text messages"
> 
> *sound*
> 
> /hidden text/
> 
> narrator- italicize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsu met lucy, what's the worst thing that could happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will leave you with the quote from Spongebob
> 
> "Imagination"

_Natsu met Lucy in the most cliché way,_

*bam*

“OH MY GOD!!”

“I-I’m s-sorry!”

“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!! YOU’VE RUINED MY SHIRT”

“I-I can pay for it. I’m sorry”

“Tss”

_After Lucy pays for Natsu’s shirt, they never met again and almost forget each other, until,_

“UGHH! You again?”

“Oh, Hii”

“Please. Stop with the enthusiasm, we’re not friends”

“s-sorry. I’m Lucy, by the way”

“Whatever, Luigi”

“…it’s Lucy…”

“What’s that?!”

“n-nothing”

_It was still unknown why Lucy hangs out with Natsu, even if he keeps on bulling her. One day, Lucy introduce Natsu to an app._

“Hey Natsu, look at this”

“What the fuck is this?”

“It’s actually a blog-type journal. You know, so you can write your thoughts or something?”

“and why do I need that dumbass?”

“… because of your anger issues…”

“What?”

“Nothing”

_Lucy knows that Natsu’s into guys, she doesn’t mind it. Natsu knows Lucy is hiding something, but doesn’t push it. Let’s just follow the story through Natsu’s life-blog chart._

**@fire_dragon**  
Natsu/18/bisexual

‘yo! bitches. I'm Natsu Dragneel! let me get this straight! I like guys, but bitches are fine too’

Followers: @grey_lance and 27 others

Following: @stellar_lucy

**@fire_dragon**

#1

Let me get this straight, I, Natsu Dragneel, is not is a straight guy. As a matter of fact, I like boys! But I still think that girls are pretty. Anyways back to the topic. The reason why I'm doing is because of HER! DAMMIT! I FUCKING HATE HER! I KNOW THAT SHE SAID THAT I HAVE ANGER ISSUES!!

**@fire_dragon**

#2

Let me get this straight! I fucking hate her, okay? But she's fun to be with. You see, at first, I've only be friend her, because her cousin is my ultimate crush. Gray Fullbuster, that dreamy guy I like him so much /insert heart emojis; So yeah, me and the blonde bitch become friends -best of friends- and make my Gray notice me, but as the time goes by its kind a become like a routine to bother her in her house with or without Gray in there. Anyways, I'm making progress to make my Gray notice me. YEY!

**@fire_dragon**

#3

FUCK! THAT BITCHH! I FUCKING HATE HER! HOW COULD SHE HAVE THAT BODY AND I DON'T? UGHH GOD PLEASE! IN MY NEXT LIFE TIME, PLEASE LET ME BE A GIRL! Okay. Okay. I'm chill now, but, ugh, I saw everything and It's gorgeous! Not in a sexual way but ugh! I wish I had her body! And for crying out loud! If I had her body, I'll use it every day, unlike her! Hiding in a long dress that makes her look like a nun. Ugh! It's so frustrating to see a girl not using her full potential! But then again there are a lot of predators in this world. Thinking about that makes my blood boil, ~~especially if its Lucy that we’re talking about.~~

**@fire_dragon**

#4

Mwahahaha! I've found her secret! You see this blonde bitch is not only have a hidden gorgeous body, she's also a runaway bride to the famous actor, Sting! Why does she have everything that I want! I really fucking hate her! And now that blonde bitch had the balls to 'rain check' our taco Tuesday, because her ex-fiancée Sting is in town! Ugh! Fuck you bitch, and I'll fuck your ex-fiancée too.

**@fire_dragon**

#5

UGHH! I HATE HER! I HATE HER THE MOST! I ALMOST HAD MY GRAY, BUT SHE JUST SUDDENLY POP OUT OF NOWHERE AND RUINED THE MOMENT!! IF I REALLY JUST GOT MY HANDS ON HER, I’M GOING TO KILL HER!!

**@fire_dragon**

#6

Okay, she’s been missing for a while now, not that I’m worried, but where is she? she's not hanging out on the cafe anymore or even in the library, where Levy works. ~~I kinda miss her~~ , Happy -my cat- misses her.

**@fire_dragon**

#7

FUCK! IT’S BEEN DAYS WHERE IS SHE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE! FROM HER HOUSE, GRAY'S, THE FAIRY TAIL CAFE, LIBRARY, ETC! BUT NO BLONDE BITCH IS SEEN! WHERE ARE SHE?!!

_It was not even a day, when Natsu cannot find Lucy everywhere. As a matter of fact, update #6 was only 5 hours earlier from update #7, dated June 1, 12:00 am_

*kring* *kring*

_With the sound of his phone, Natsu got up from his laptop and answered his phone without looking who it was._

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"Uhmm. H-Hi, Natsu"

"Lucy?!"

"Yeah, I know it's late but I just want to say-"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DID HOW WORRIED WE ARE?! AND YOU’RE JUST CALLING ME NOW?? FUCK YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

"I- I'm sorry Natsu, but I c-cant. I-I know you hate me, but I didn’t know that you hate me that much. I told you not to tell anyone about me and Sting"

“WHAT THE FUCK LUCY!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“Natsu. Your blog is can be read by your followers. Now, Gray knows you liiiikkee him”

-end of line-

"LUCYY! FUCK!"

"The number you dialled is not on service please call, later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you, please do comment after you read this. I will accept every comment you throw me. I will appreciate it and respond to your comment professionally. that's all thank you for reading.


	2. The Worst Thing that could Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, i mean, Happy misses Lucy. and oh here comes Erza, btw what's Jellal doing in Magnolia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, so I know this story is confusing as the story goes but I just want you to know that this story is not really a story. You will just follow Natsu and his journey in life through dialogues and his life-blog chart. Actually got this idea will washing the dishes. Hahhahaa
> 
> So, yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, characters, I just own the concept and the style of writing
> 
> I will leave you with the quote from Spongebob
> 
> "Imagination"

_Natsu was shock on what he heard from Lucy,_

“that bitch”

“meow”

“I know right? Ugh I hate her so much. Who will feed us now Happy?”

“meow”

“hmm… yeah you’re right”

_With his conversation with Happy, he decided to call Lucy again but it was invalid. So he texted her_

“hey bitch, answer the call”

“fine, be that bitch. Anyway, can you teach me how to delete that part with you and Sting? But seriously though where are you?”

_Lucy still didn’t respond and that makes him furious with Lucy, to the point the he wants to kill her *cough* but actually miss her *cough*._

#7.1

THE BLONDE BITCH IS JUST FUCKING WITH ME, RIGHT?? UGHH! FUCK HER!!

@fire_dragon

#8 

You know what!! There’s a good thing about that blonde bitch leaving. My beloved Gray wants to hang out with me. ~~~~

#8.1

CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORST?? FUCK THEM!! I HATE THE BOTH OF THEM!!, HE JUST LITERATLY TOLD ME THAT HE DOESN’T FEEL ANYTHING ABOUT ME, AND JUST WANTS TO EXPERIMENT WITH ME? THE FUCKK!! AND WANT TELLS ME THAT HE CHERISH ME AS A FRIEND? UGHH FUCK HIM!! ~~I WISH LUCY IS HERE TO FIGHT FOR ME~~

#8.2

HAHAHAHA FUCK ME PLEASE!! HE JUST LITERALY TOLD ME ABOUT HIS NEW GIRL!! HAHAHAA THAT’S THE MOST HILARIOUS JOKE I’VE EVER HEARD!! WAIT NEVERMIND!! I’M THE CLOWN IN HERE!!

@fire_dragon

~~#9~~

~~Is this a karma for making the princess cry? I’m really sorry Lucy, please comeback~~.

#9.1

FUCK GRAY!!! I HATE HIM!! HE FUCKING BROKE MY HEART!! HE DOESN’T DESERVES ME!!! AND EVEN THOUGH I LIKE BOYS, I’M STILL THE HOTTEST MALE IN MAGNOLIA!! NOT YOU GRAY! NOT YOU!! Anyway, I met someone new!! He’s so charming and smart. ~~Kinda makes me remind about Lucy though~~. And I also found out that he’s bisexual!! OMG! I THINK I MET MY PRINCE!

@fire_dragon

#10

OMG!! JELLAL IS SO COOL!! I THINK I LOVE HIM!! EVEN IF HE TOLD ME THAT HIS NOT THAT SERIOUS ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP I DON’T CARE! I KNOW HE WILL LOVE ME BEORE HE LEFT MAGNOLIA, AND HE WILL DECIDE TO STAY!! OMGG!! I’M TRYING NOT IMAGINE MYSELF WITH HIM IN THE FUTURE, I DON’T WANT TO JINX IT.

#10.1

ERZA’S COMING HOME!! YEHEYYY!! AFTER MANY YEARS OF “finding myself” SHE’S COMING HOME!! UNLIKE SOME BLONDE BITCH WHO JUST DECIDE TO COME HERE, AND LEAVE!! UGHHH!! ~~JUST COME HOME ALREADY~~

_Let’s talk about Erza, it was known in Magnolia that Erza was level-headed cousin of Natsu. She always making him think straight to the point that she will beat him to think straight. Everyone thinks that she will follow her mother’s footstep to become a doctor, but they were surprise when they found out that she dropped her degree and wonder around to find herself. Natsu was the first one to know about this and support his cousin, and now she’s back. What’s the worst thing that could happened?_

@fire_dragon

#11

OMGG!! JELLAL WAS AMAZING!! A TOTAL 200% GUY FOR ME!! ~~I WISH I CAN SHARE THIS TO LUCY BUT THE BITCH DOESN’T TEXT ME BACK YET.~~ Anyways, so my day go like this, I asked Jellal to come to my house, you know, to get to “know” each other more, if you get my drift. OMG, his face!! I can’t forget it. It was so cute!! But yeah, we hangout in my house, we played games, like literally games, although I wish he just play me. But I’m cool, you know I want him to be the one, so I played it cool. Until it happened!! OMG!! LUCY I WISH YOU WERE THERE. IT ALMOST HAPPENED!! I FUCKING ALMOST KISSED HIM!! UGHH BUT IT DIDN’T HAPPENED BECAUSE WHEN OUR LIPS ALMOST TOUCHED, THE DOOR SWANG OPEN AND BAM ERZA EMERGED. UGHH I MISSED MY CHANCE LUCYY. COME HOMEEE. I MISS YOU, I MEAN HAPPY MISSES YOU

_Let’s talk about Jellal, Natsu met him when his beloved Gray crushed his world, his dream, and future with him. He has no one to talk to, except for Happy and Plue –Lucy’s snowman/dog stuffed toy- because Lucy is nowhere to be found. To him, Jellal is smart, charming, calm, and mysterious but there is something about Jellal that he can’t point his finger on. Now, he’s his boyfriend what’s the worst thing that could happened?_

“Hey, Natsu. It’s me, Lucy. I’ve read your life-blogs and I know you’re sorry without telling me directly, just please don’t do it again, okay? Anyway, I can’t really tell you where am I. Don’t worry I’ll be back ASAP. Btw, about you and Jellal, I’m so happy for you, you found your prince! I wish I can find mine too and yeah don’t mind about my idiotic cousin, he’s a dumbass for breaking your heart. About the deleting your entry in life-blog chart. Well, actually you can’t, but you can private your account. Just search it or ask in Reddit. That’s all, I missed you too, please tell that to Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you, please do comment after you read this. I will accept every comment you throw me. I will appreciate it and respond to your comment professionally. that's all thank you for reading.


End file.
